In the state of the art, it is known to determine flow parameters, e.g. the volume flow rate of a medium through a measuring tube, by taking advantage of the Coriolis effect. For this, the measuring tube is excited to mechanical oscillations. At a point different from the excitation location, the oscillations of the measuring tube are recorded. From the phase difference between the excitation signal and the received signal or the travel time connected therewith, the flow parameter can then be ascertained.
A problem arises when the medium to be measured is very aggressive or abrasive. Such media can, in given cases, lead to the measuring apparatus frequently needing to be replaced. Depending on the diameter of the flowed-through measuring tube, this can be expensive.